Scyther
Scyther is a large, insect-like pokemon with reptilian traits. First discovered in 1834. They dwell in many environments, including the jungles, open plains, and forests of the Kanto and Johto regions. in 1999, it was discovered to have a second evolution, Scizor. Typically, they grow to be 4'11' tall. Plus another foot when evolving. Physical Appearance Scyther is a green, vaguely insect-like creature with reptilian traits. One instantly noticeable feature being it's two "scythes" which it owns instead of claws or some other form of appendage. Another significant trait being the two large insect wings which extend from the back. Scyther's head is dragonlike, with a sharp teeth and several extensions from the back of the skull which resemble horns. It's legs are notably cream-colored, but armored in green plates, it's feet are large with three grey talons. The stomach is also cream-colored, with a green stripe running down the center. Female Scyther have larger abdomens than males, possibly to store unhatched eggs. Occasionally, a Scyther will hatch with a pinkish-red chest and legs, rather than the typically cream marks. Abilities and Anatomy Scyther has it's own useful weapons, a scyther has it's "scythes", which it uses to clear down tall grass to make a nest, as well as attack enemies and cut down trees. It is recommended that one stays away for a scyther's weapons to prevent major injury. Both Members of the Scyther line can fly, and yes, can be ridden upon with legal access from your National Air Guard and the correct move. However, Scyther isn't the best choice for flying, as it's weak back can be severely injured if sat upon for around an hour. Scyther is mostly capable of flying and bug type attacks. Members of this evolutionary line have average internal organ systems. Which however, function like those of a reptile. Scyther is cold blooded and thus, will go to warm themselves in the sun each morning and afternoon. They naturally do this out of instinct, no matter the time zone or time of year. And will even search for rocks when separated from the sun. Around age 2, a female Scyther will begin to produce eggs within it's abdomen, even if it has mated or not, (speaking of such, female Scyther have been known to rarely eat their mates shortly after mating). And around the age of 4 to 5, will have produced 1000 eggs. Typically evolving around this time, a female Scizor will continue to produce eggs, as in this state, it's abdomen has grown slightly in size. Capable of storing up to 3000. This pokemon, in either stage of it's evolution, will lay eggs in spring, connecting an opening at the tip of their massive abdomen to a large leaf or similar object, shedding a gel will temporary fuses the abdomen to the leaf, and deposit their many eggs onto it, this process takes an hour and a half, and if the Scyther runs out of room, it will connect to another leaf and continue the process. Mother Scythers are known to often protect their eggs for a few months after laying them, a rare trait for bug-types. However, even still, few survive to adulthood. Habitat Scyther's dwell in packs, and will often settle in rainforests, forests, and grasslands, regions two hot or two cold are fatal to Scyther, as deserts lack the resources for a scyther's survival. While frigid ecosystems will freeze it's blood. However, these pokemon will always settle near caves leading deep underground, in order to find their "evolutionary ore." Which young Scyther will use to evolve around 5 years after hatching. After evolving, the Scizor leaves it's pack. Rarely, Scyther have been known to settle in the urban areas of the Unova and Kalos regions. Diet Scyther line are carnivores, hunting for pokemon like Nidoran and Pidgey. Pokemon eating near bodies of water have been known to hunt for Majikarp and Remoraid. Few have seen a Scyther hunting, and this theory comes from a Scyther's interestingly sharp teeth. These pokemon are also known to eat bird-pokemon eggs and certain types of nuts and berries. Trainer Tips Scyther is an XXX on the ICOPL scale. Due to their natural weapons, it is advised to stay clear of one of their scythes, as you can be severely scared by one, or possibly even lose a limb. In the arena, trainers are still requested to remain far from their fighting pokemon, in case a move goes in the wrong direction. Overall however, these pokemon are considered to be dangerous although not-the-most-dangerous of all pokemon. Although in the wild, members of the Scyther line live simple lives and seemingly lack emotion. A well trained one can become a good friend of it's master. Understanding it quite well despite being of the bug type, which has a relatively low intelligence for most members. Category:Gen 1 Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon